


《Teen Wolf ALPHA》

by zmzdbc



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), newtmas - Fandom
Genre: ABO, M/M, Post-The Maze Runner, newtmas - Freeform, tmr - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 10:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19355599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zmzdbc/pseuds/zmzdbc
Summary: 人类ABO设定+狼人设定《Teen Wolf》完全无关《移动迷宫》 重度OOC年龄操作有，年下





	1. 《Teen Wolf ALPHA》（一）

Thomas本来已经够不爽了——昨晚的SEX一如既往的糟糕，虽然他的床伴热情如火，他还是有点放不开。Thomas是个年轻的19岁Alpha，距离情热觉醒已经有一年了，可他似乎还是不能控制好自己，问题很奇葩：他在床上似乎有点……用女伴的话来说：“太猛。”不少Alpha会觉得这简直是句恭维，不过Thomas从心底不这么想。他经常在半途迷失，本能就像喷发的火山般剧烈，他的身体犹如有自己的意志一般，有时Thomas甚至会觉得自己变成了另外一个人，还不是抽象的那种“变化”——他的体毛会变得更浓密，肌肉沉重，骨骼暴涨，连那里都会变得比平时更粗更长。最初让女伴受了不少苦，后来Thomas会避开柔弱的女性刻意去找身体更健壮的男性Omega，情况才算是稍有好转，但最初的阴影依然盘踞在他心头，Alpha照顾Omega的本能让他发誓不再让床伴受到一点伤害，Thomas会下意识地抑制自己的欲望，这难免会影响性爱的质量，所以，这半年来Thomas几乎没痛快的爽过一次。他猜测是不是自己得了什么病症，让他的Alpha信息素分泌异于常人，也许他该去看看医生。

反正，昨晚又是一场灾难，虽然他的床伴早上已经被Cao得站不起来了，可是Thomas觉得就像吃了半饱的饥汉，还不如干脆饿着。

所以，当他快到家时，看见那个身材好到不像话的金发Omega，在他面前，靠在车库外的墙上，被一个Alpha蠢货压在身下狂吻时，Thomas的血压简直要直接升上来冲爆血管。特别是那个腰肢纤细、长腿笔直的Omega浑身还混杂着香烟、烈酒和男人，不，男人们精液的气味，他任由面前的Alpha男对他上下其手，吸着对方的舌头那副淫荡餍足的鬼样子让Thomas狠狠的用拳头捶打车库大门：“滚开，去酒店开间房间！”

Alpha男瞥了一眼Thomas甚至都没离开嘴里的Omega，那揶揄的眼神就像看穿了他，仿佛在说：“嘿，兄弟，消消火，去和你的妞儿干一炮，别拿我撒气。”一样。

基本上被公认的，Alpha男就是Diao大无脑、下半身思考的代名词，所以他们频繁地更换床伴也好，这样大清早在别人家车库前吸Omega的舌头也好，并没有谁会特别意外。Thomas也是这群蠢货中的一员，他知道自己是在迁怒，但是依然怒不可遏。

金发Omega哼哼唧唧地推开贴在他身上的男人，顺着Thomas的声音转过头。Thomas屏住了呼吸，一股电流几乎立刻窜过身体深处——这男孩太他妈美了，他有一双大的出奇的漂亮眼睛、小巧的下巴、还有被吻得艳红湿润的嘴唇，特别是他迷离慵懒的勾人眼神……Thomas忽然能理解那个蠢货了，这个小东西能轻松激发起任何男人的原始冲动，比如现在，Thomas的血液里就仿佛有股力量在叫嚣：取而代之！将他扯进怀里狠狠干他直到他求饶！  
男孩上下仔细打量了Thomas一番，然后推开了那个Alpha男低声说了句什么，那个男人终于恋恋不舍地离开了。

Omega用手指插进金发中潇洒地梳理了一下，稍稍拉平了身上被揉皱的紧身衬衫，他变得容光焕发，如果他还能变得更容光焕发的话，“一个迷死人小帅哥就站在我面前，我的荷尔蒙却能毫无反应……”他揶揄道：“嗯，我猜我知道你是谁了。”Omega歪着头，用猫咪一样的杏眼迎向Thomas恶狠狠的视线：“你是Teresa的儿子——Thomas，对吧？”嘴角勾出一个让Thomas目眩的微笑。

 

Thomas坐在客厅的沙发里，看着母亲Teresa紧紧拥抱着那个自称是他舅舅的金发Omega。

“Newtie、你真是臭死了，你得去洗个澡，”Teresa一脸嫌弃地皱着鼻子。Thomas的鼻子和他母亲一样灵敏，他确定Teresa知道那是什么味儿，一向厌恶滥交的母亲居然只是让他去洗澡？这种变相的纵容可真是罕见。

“我以为你昨天下了飞机会直接过来。”Thomas发誓自己从没听过母亲这么温柔的抱怨，这真的是他强势的女强人老妈吗？和这个金发小子沾边每件事都变得奇怪了。Teresa放开了那个叫Newt的Omega，却依然双手拉着他的手，他们看上去就像两个七岁的孩子，Teresa紧紧盯着Newt，就像要把他印在眼睛里一样，“我们有多久没见了……十几年不止吧？噢，真的是太久了……”

“Tera，飞机晚点了，我到这里已经是半夜了，那可正是纽约最迷人的时候，”Newt挑眉一笑，意味不言自明，“而且我也不想打扰你的好梦，”他轻轻摇晃着Teresa的手像是在撒娇，“我现在不是好好在这吗？”

“不好意思，”Thomas打断了他们，“这货是谁？”他的目光沿着男人堪堪挂在窄胯上低得让人不知道该帮他提上去还是拉下来的裤子向上滑去，从他柔软的腰肢到他漂亮的锁骨，最后停在那张听见他的话皱着鼻子回瞪他的脸上。

Teresa皱眉，她可不记得自己把Thomas教成这么没礼貌的孩子，“Tommy，这是我的弟弟，你的Newt舅舅，他刚从伦敦过来。”

“舅舅？”Thomas不可置信地站起身贴近那个看起来甚至都没成年的男孩，“你说他几岁？”

Teresa貌似已经习惯了这种反应，她耸耸肩：“比我小3岁，今年……”她转向Newt，眼神里似乎有种像是担忧的情绪，“35岁？”

Newt不置可否的眨了眨眼睛。Thomas在Newt的眼角发现了几条细纹，这个男人如果仔细看确实能发现一丝岁月的痕迹，但是Thomas还是不能相信他比自己大，更别提他的年纪有自己的二倍。

“抱歉啦Thomas，我和Tera一个爸一个妈，是你如假包换的亲舅舅。”Newt促狭地冲Thomas吐了吐舌头，那样子怎么看都不超过7岁。

“你先去洗个澡，二楼的房间我已经整理好了，从今天开始你住在那。”

“等等，他要住在我们家？”Thomas说不清自己是愿意还是不愿意，或许只是不敢相信。

他母亲显然把他生硬的口气理解成了“不乐意”，自从早上Thomas回来他就像个火车头处处跟她作对，Teresa拿出了平时的派头：“没错，这是我的房子，你有什么意见吗？”她站直身体，成年女性Alpha的信息素冲刷着整间房间，完全压制住Thomas。

Thomas屏住呼吸忍耐着不做反抗，一旁的Newt却捂住了胸口脸色苍白地倒下去，“嘿，Tera！”

Teresa慌忙一脸抱歉地收回了自己，“噢，Sorry，我忘了你亲爱的。”

Newt勉强靠墙站稳，拉长了声调装腔作势地说，“我觉得还是住在外面比较好，我一只弱小无助又可怜的小Omega住在这里每天提心吊胆担惊受怕的。”

Teresa翻了个白眼：“别跟我扯这套，我只是一时忘记了，不会有下一次，再说，你少去几次夜店给我去健身房锻炼锻炼就不至于这么弱不禁风了。”

“夜店是我的安眠药，我不做爱就睡不着。”Newt理直气壮地反驳。

“这正是我想说的，Newt”Teresa逼近Newt，“你‘必须’住在这里，而且你要‘乖一点’，给你的外甥做个好榜样，明白了吗？”

Newt一脸“你不是认真的吧？”的表情，他指着Thomas，叉着腰冲Teresa：“你好好看清楚，你的‘乖儿子’也是F**k了一整晚早晨刚进家门，我们有什么两样？拜托！”他冲天长叹了一口气，“Tera……你真心想我留下就别干涉我的生活，我不会带坏他的。”Newt丢下Teresa和一脸被抓包的囧相的Thomas大摇大摆地朝浴室走去，“顺便说一声，我看好后院的车库了，我要住在那里。”

 

Teresa看着Newt的身影消失在浴室门后，泄气地坐进沙发里，“至少他愿意留下了，对吧，其他的以后再说吧。”

Thomas耸耸肩，他能看出母亲真的很爱这个弟弟，而且担心他。

Teresa瞪了Thomas一眼，“你对你舅舅到底有什么意见？”

“我不知道，我不是讨厌他，只是……他让我不知道该怎么办。”Thomas对母亲一向坦诚。

Teresa拉过已经比她高一头的Thomas坐在自己身边，用手揉着他和自己一样深色微微自来卷的头发，“我们有十几年没见了，自从母亲也去世了，他一直住在伦敦的老房子里。我真的很想念他。我们小时候很亲密，这份血浓于水的亲情不会随时间变淡只会越来越深。Newt是个好孩子，”Teresa捧起Thomas的脸，在他的脸颊上大大地亲了一口，“你也是，我的好Tommy，我要你保证好好对他，你很快就会发现他的好，我保证你们会很合拍的。”

Thomas把头靠在Teresa的肩膀上，他的母亲是个坚强智慧的女人，从小一个人把他带大，不经意间，她宽阔坚实的肩膀已经变得小小的和她的人一样，Thomas亲昵地用头发蹭了蹭母亲的脸颊，“如果你这么说，我会尽量试一试，我真的不知道怎么面对他，他总惹我生气。”

Teresa被逗乐了，“好吧，这算是咱们俩一个共同点，”她从烟盒里抽出一支烟点燃，满足地吸了一口，“Newt就是嘴上不饶人。以前他不这样，小时候他总是用那双大眼睛看着一切却什么也不说，但是我知道他什么都懂。他的心太软了，我觉得毒舌只是他把别人赶走的小伎俩，哼，我才不会上他的当呢。”她在Thomas的背上大力的拍了一下，“好了，你去把车库整理出来，然后把客房的东西搬过去，他不喜欢住在主屋就随他去吧。”

 

车库里并没有堆放很多杂物，Teresa是个做事井井有条的女强人，Thomas也保持着和母亲相同的习惯，他们的家里一切都整洁有序。整理并没有花多少时间，Thomas把客房的几样家具也搬进了车库，当他最后回来准备搬床时，洗完了澡一身清爽的Newt走了出来，洗掉了满身的烟酒味和头上抹的发油，细软的金色碎发搭在他白皙纤细的脖子上，长长的睫毛在那双亮的让人心动的大眼睛下面留下两片阴影，嘴唇粉嫩，Thomas不知道他是涂了护唇膏还是什么，反正那两片微微张开的嘴唇简直堪称诱惑。

不知道为什么自己的目光总被这个年纪是自己二倍的男人吸引，明明那是他的血亲，中学的生物课就讲过，每个ABO人类都知道，作为直系亲属他们天然的彼此无感，不受情热影响。可Thomas总是、总是能感到面对Newt心跳加速还有种对他说不清道不明的欲望。

“过来搭把手。”Thomas勉强把视线从Newt的嘴唇上移开，干巴巴地冲他说。

Newt甩甩湿漉漉的头发，用手把它们撩到后面露出光洁的额头，Thomas怎么看都觉得他不满18，Newt抬住床尾，他们两个人合力把大床弄到了车库里。

“你力气还不错嘛。”

Newt耸耸肩，“有吗？”他举起两只胳膊：“我总想锻炼一下，不过好像很难长肌肉。”

“你手腕还算有力”Thomas顿了一下，坏心地看着Newt露出欣喜的表情，然后接着说：“对于你这样瘦弱的男人而言。”

Newt垂下肩膀，面露愠色但也只是一闪而过，“Thomas，我知道我们的初次见面可能对你而言不那么美好。”

Thomas靠着床头站着听他继续说。

“我希望咱们能好好相处，我要在纽约呆很长时间，如果我们实在处不来，我会搬走……”Newt垂下眼睛，穿着拖鞋的脚尖轻轻踢着床脚，“不过我和Tera好久没见了，我很想她……我会离你远一点，不打扰到你，”他下定决心似的抬起头，看着Thomas，“你和Tera是这世上我唯一的家人了，我会尽最大的努力，请你别讨厌我。”说完他轻轻侧过头，Thomas觉得自己必须说点什么，Newt觉得自己讨厌他，不希望他住下来，这不是真的，Thomas虽然说不清自己的感觉，但那绝不是“讨厌”，他知道Newt在等他说句话，但没有哪句话能说清楚他的感受，他甚至不知道该从何说起。

沉默的时间总是特别难熬，Newt终于忍不住抬起头，他的嘴角弯出一个像哭的笑，“那个，我……”他的样子让Thomas的心像被木桩打进去一样痛，他不知道这份疼痛是因为Alpha对Omega天性的保护欲还是什么，反正，现在的Newt看起来脆弱又柔软，让Thomas全身的皮肤都想要触摸他，像渴望清泉的沙漠一样渴望去安慰他。

Thomas一把拉过Newt将他圈在怀里，Newt显然吃了一惊，最初他本能地抬起手闪避好像Thomas会打他，这让Thomas的心更难受了，他用大手贴在Newt的背上来回抚摸，揽住他的细腰让他靠在自己身上，Newt的胳膊贴在他的手臂上，又凉又滑的触感让Thomas心醉，Newt身上有一股好闻的香味，Thomas忍不住把鼻子埋进他的颈窝嗅闻。

“Thomas？”最初的惊慌后Newt很快镇定下来，柔顺地任凭Thomas抱着自己，他不确定的伸出手回抱住Thomas，圆钝的指甲轻挠他宽阔的后背，“好了，没事了。”

Thomas稍稍放开了Newt，但是依然圈着他，Newt有点困惑的看着Thomas的手臂，然后抬起头注视着他，“所以，你并不讨厌我对吗？”

Thomas点头。

Newt露出一个真正的微笑，Thomas的心化了，为了这个微笑他觉得自己可以做任何事。


	2. 《Teen Wolf ALPHA》（二）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 人类ABO设定+狼人设定  
> 《Teen Wolf》完全无关  
> 《移动迷宫》 重度OOC  
> 年龄操作有，年下

美酒总是让夜晚更美好，何况还有Teresa做的一桌子好菜。

Newt喝酒就像喝水一样，Thomas从没见过谁像他一样能喝。修长的手指端起玻璃杯，再仰头，大半杯酒就消失了，像在表演魔法，他们一直在喝，旁边已经摆了四只空瓶，Thomas敢说这些酒有7成进了Newt的肚子，而那张白皙的小脸甚至连颜色都没改变，又高又瘦的果然都是怪物。

Thomas的酒量没那么好，他一边小口啜饮，一边听母亲和Newt聊天。这种清凉的夏夜和家人守在一起说说话、喝喝酒的生活，三个人看起来都很享受。

“Tommy小时候就像你一样，总是不爱讲话，就睁着一双大眼睛看呀看的。”话题跳来跳去，竟然跳到了自己身上。Teresa伸手在儿子的手臂上亲昵摩挲着，自豪的望着Newt。

“喔算了吧，你的傻儿子哪有一点像我？”Newt说完居然咯咯的笑了，他用手支着头，定定地看着Thomas，嘴里嘟哝着，“你是Thomas，Tommy……”Thomas知道Newt还是醉了，他见过这种类型，他们酒量很好，可是醉倒的速度也同样惊人。

Newt趴在桌子上枕着自己的胳膊，“Tera……你知道吗，孩子……他们很神奇，无论你多糟，他们都会爱你……”他的话变得细碎，眼神迷离。

Teresa心疼地注视着越来越醉的Newt叹了口气，“你现在有男朋友或者女朋友吗？Newtie。”

Thomas竖起了耳朵，他不确定自己想听到什么答案，Newt虽然举止轻浮但Thomas却十分肯定他值得被好好对待，只是他总觉得即使Newt现在有恋人，那个人恐怕也不够爱他，和谁相比呢？他并没有深入这个问题。

“有很多啊，一直都有。”Newt歪着头玩弄手里的酒杯，带着点玩世不恭的神情。

“恋人，不是Xing伴侣，不是一夜情的对象。”Teresa特意加重了咬字，没打算放过他。

“噢，Tera，我知道你想干什么，”Newt的耐心就只支撑他到着，那张好看的小脸皱起来，“我没有男朋友，也没打算和什么见鬼的只知道用下半身思考的蠢男人结婚，是的我35了，不年轻了，你很担心，怕我孤独终老，但是我现在很快乐，每一天，能别再为我‘操心了’吗？至少别选在今天？老妈？”他挑着眼梢瞪着Teresa，脖子和耳朵不知道因为酒精还是气愤变得绯红。

“OK，OK，好的……”Teresa举起双手嘟哝着，“Sorry，Newtie，是我的错，冷静点。”

“只知道用下半身思考的蠢男人哈？”Thomas揶揄地瞟了Newt一眼。比如谁？那些和你打炮的人或者你自己？

Newt先是挑起眉张了张嘴，又闭上，他推开面前的空酒杯，“我累了，我得去休息了……”他绕过桌子亲吻Teresa的脸颊和她互道晚安，手指轻轻扶在旁边Thomas的肩膀上，“我坐了4个小时的飞机，而且，一晚没睡……”  
Thomas没有忽略Newt说到“一晚没睡”时甜腻的鼻音，他压住突然翻腾上来的怒气，他肯定是故意的！

“晚安，亲爱的们。”Newt朝身后摆摆手，摇曳生姿地走出了主屋的房门。

 

“我搞砸了，是吗？”Teresa求助似的看着Thomas眼神里带着点遗憾，还好没有很多。Thomas耸耸肩，“还好吧，你带球成功突破，我助攻得分。我想咱们俩是一起把他惹毛了。”Teresa终于憋不住笑，“不过，看见他气鼓鼓的样子还是挺有趣的不是吗，”她拍拍Thomas的肩膀，“你要小心，Newt的小脾气很大的，他一定会报复你。”Thomas看着自己幸灾乐祸的老妈，只能无语地摇头叹了一口气。

“35岁的单身Omega还是挺罕见的吧？我好像身边没有这样的人。”大部分ABO人类在20岁到30岁上下都会选择结成稳定的婚姻关系，即使是单身，更多的是Alpha的黄金单身汉，如果是Omega的话，就有点可怜了。

“是啊，这孩子让我放心不下。”

能怪谁呢？“他很爱玩。”这不是句问句，Thomas虽然无意责备Newt的生活方式，但是想到这个还是心里不太舒服，一个没有爱人却每天靠做爱才能睡着的Omega……那含义不言自明。Thomas不喜欢Newt对待男人和他自己的态度，他表现得就像根本不在乎灵魂这件事。

“Newt不太相信爱情，这可能跟你外婆和外公糟糕的婚姻有点关系，我的爸爸是个……”“她皱着眉，努力组织着语言，“‘典型的’Alpha，”Teresa的鼻子哼出一声冷笑，“花心，那些花心的Alpha他们把这叫做‘本能’，好吧，可是妈妈真的很爱很爱他，我和Newt都不知道为什么，为什么能爱一个人到那种程度……”

Teresa从未跟谈起过这些事，Thomas觉得这些往事让她很不开心，但他愿意听她说，去听她倾吐心声，Newt的到来就像打开了她记忆的闸门，她变得多愁善感又哀伤，所以Thomas为她添好酒，静静的坐在旁边听她继续说。  
“就和那些老套的故事一样，爸爸不停的和不同的Omega出轨，然后妈妈逐渐变得疯狂，即使这样他们也不会彻底分开，我不知道Newt怎么想，但是我那时真的希望他们能解除标记，不用相互折磨。”

Thomas握住了Teresa的手，她深吸了一口气，“爸爸在我十五岁那年死了，我们的妈妈住进了精神病院。可怜的Newt，从他出生到十二岁，家里就没安宁过，他要是相信忠贞不渝的婚姻我才觉得见了鬼呢！”

十二岁和十五岁，刚刚上中学的年纪，Thomas虽然没有父亲，但是他从没感觉过缺爱，Teresa给了他足够多的尊重和关爱，给了他富足稳定的生活，Thomas难以想象他们小时候的日子是怎样的，不过，这多少解释了Newt周围那混乱的气场和他爱攻击人的性格是怎么来的。

“其实，没有了他们，我反倒觉得只和Newt生活松了一口气，可是老天爷就是不让人好过，你知道最让我觉得难受的是什么吗？”

Thomas轻轻摇头。

“我转化为Alpha几年之后，Newt也转化了，但是，他却转化成了自己最讨厌的Omega，”Teresa仰头喝干了杯中酒，像是回到了那个艰难的时刻，她的眼中泛起泪花，“你能想象吗？他是个那么骄傲，那么敏感，那么要强的孩子，当确定了Newt是Omega的之后，我们倆都几乎崩溃了。”

Thomas沉默了，他在转化前不知道自己会成为什么，但是他也从心底希望自己能成功的转化为Alpha，起码成为Beta，虽然现在全世界都在倡导ABO平权，但如果你是个诚实的人，就不得不承认Alpha在太多方面拥有优势和特权，他们更健壮、更强势、能承担更多社会责任同时赢得尊敬和认同，赚的钱更多，更有主动权选择伴侣……而Omega的处境，特别是男性Omega的处境要劣势得多。

Newt在和自己的对峙中从未落于下风，他的高傲和对Alpha的不屑，让自己感到困惑和不愉快，他几乎是本能地希望Newt温顺、服从，至少表现得不要这么有敌意。Newt虚张声势的傲慢和诱惑差点使他忘记了他是Omega的事实，更别提Newt是个憎恨自己身份的Omega。

Thomas突然明白了为什么Newt抗拒婚姻，想到作为Omega，即使他不愿意，也必须在各个方面甚至性事上臣服与Alpha，如果他被标记则无法反抗，他的生理和心理都会被改变。Thomas想到如果自己被要求雌伏与某个Alpha男之下就不禁一身冷汗。那么Newt呢？那个有着闪亮的眼睛和不羁的灵魂的Newt……Thomas的心像被揪住了，他绷起下颚攥紧了拳头，这事儿真他妈太操蛋了。

“他……喔，Shit！”Thomas说不出话来。Teresa把头靠在Thomas紧绷的肩膀上，手掌贴在他的背上安慰他，“Tommy，你是个善良的好孩子，我爱你，你就像你的父亲，正直、坦率…… 我很幸运能此生能拥有你们。我甚至希望这份幸运能分给Newt，我好像拥有了一切，而他却孑然一身。”

“这不是你的错，”Thomas侧过头吻了一下母亲的额头，“你不必为自己的幸福感到内疚。”

“Tommy，对Newt好一点。”

“我会的，我保证。”

 

宿醉让第二天中午醒过来的Newt头疼，更让他头疼的是站在他面前的这对夫妇——Minho和Brenda。

“这太不像你的风格了，Newt。”Brenda扫视着比北欧简约风还要空荡荡的房间，疑惑地问：“你连柜子都没有！你的夜店装在哪里？你也没有像在伦敦一样，把他们铺满整间公寓。”

“我不需要柜子，我已经出来很多年了好吗？”Newt翻了个白眼，“我懒得带它们过来，衣服可以在这边买新的，反正Minho付我的薪水足够。”

“这倒是，你的薪水足够买下整间店，我倒是蛮喜欢这公寓现在的样子。”Minho是Newt的大学室友，现在的老板，他已经Brenda结婚5年了，他们有2个小宝贝，英俊富有的优质Alpha男，忠诚可靠的老公，慈爱认真的老爸。

“我可不喜欢，这太无聊了，Newt，我要带你去纽约最High的夜店，我知道你会横扫那里，把那些臭屁的Alpha迷得魂不守舍。”

Minho一脸宠溺又无可奈何的看着他的妻子，他爱Brenda的热情奔放，这能点燃他的生命，他和Brenda是开放式婚姻关系，维持着彼此坦诚忠诚与激情自由的完美平衡。Brenda讨厌一成不变喜欢追求点小情趣和小刺激，比如粘着Newt混混夜店，Minho当然会一起，虽然Brenda已经被标记了，但是夜店里偶尔还是有喝醉酒或嗑药的Alpha会不长眼地找上她，更何况她跟着Newt身边，谁都清楚Newt的影响力——他就是移动的荷尔蒙，披着Omega外壳行走在人间的“欲望”本身！Newt是Minho最信任的朋友，远比看起来更加可靠，但这些都没用，两个没有Alpha保护的Omega？Minho绝对不允许这种事发生。

“如果你说的是Duplex，我已经去过了，不能说徒有虚名，不过，那里的Alpha还不够瞧的。”Newt冲Brenda别有深意地眨眨眼，风情地甩了甩那头完美的金发。

“噢，你这个小坏蛋，你什么时候去的？”

“昨天下了飞机。顺便说一句，我需要更多的PHRO，还有抑制剂。”

“没问题我车里现在就有。不过你从伦敦出发前我记得刚给了你5支吧？”Brenda不可置信地瞪着Newt，只换来Newt轻佻一笑，Brenda玩味地眯起眼睛，“天，Newt，你玩太疯了。”

Minho握紧了拳头，Newt已经35岁了，他早就应该找到一个稳定的伴侣，而不是这样浪荡不羁地生活，他从大学起就看着Newt持续着这种“不良”的生活，他接受了，虽然不情愿，但是作为他的朋友他强迫自己接受了，但不代表他赞同这一切。一个晚上用掉5支PHRO意味着什么大家都清楚，那东西一支就能让Alpha硬一整晚，如果在酒吧里用掉5支，Newt肯定会被一群男人C得站不起来，一想起那种画面，Minho就无法忍受。Newt堕落的夜生活激怒了Minho的Alpha本能，他漆黑的眸子紧紧盯着Newt，不自觉的他咬紧了牙。

Minho并无意压制Newt，但他忘记了控制自己，带着愤怒和嫉妒的信息素铺天盖地地蔓延开。

“天，Minho！”直到Brenda抓住了他的肩膀，Minho才发现Newt已经被他意外泄露的信息素逼到呼吸困难，他靠在墙壁上狼狈的喘息，脸上苍白额头布满汗珠。

这时一股轻柔的Alpha信息素混了进来，虽然柔和但是异常强大坚定，Minho一凛，本能的提起了警惕，但他很快发现对方没有恶意只是将自己和Newt隔离开，由于这股信息素的对抗，Minho得以比平时更快的收缩起自己的，他疑惑的看向门口，在那里站着一个年轻英俊的黑发青年，他并没有看向自己，深色的瞳孔注视着Newt仿佛那是唯一值得他关注的人。

Newt终于站直了身体，他的眼中闪动着愤怒的火花，他挥手朝Minho的下颌狠狠揍出一拳，“混蛋！我真是受够了你们这些自以为是的Alpha！”

Minho被打得趔趄着栽歪到一边，他默默地接受了，他知道自己活该。

Brenda沉声严厉地斥责着他的丈夫，“你不该这样，你明知他最恨别人利用信息素控制他。”

Minho垂下双臂，内疚地看向Newt，Newt的胸膛起伏，咬着牙攥紧拳头，恶狠狠地瞪着他仿佛随时要冲上来再给他几下。

Thomas不知什么时候来到了Newt身旁，他把手里盛满食物的托盘放着一旁的桌子上，显然那才是他来这里最初的目的，Thomas将手掌覆盖在Newt的后颈，“你不能把一切都怪到他身上，没有一个关心你的Alpha听到你的那些话能不生气。他只是错在没控制好自己。”

Newt知道Thomas在做什么，他在心里冷笑，这小孩压根不知道天高地厚，他才觉醒一年就想来影响自己？可是奇怪的是，虽然他一点都不相信Thomas的信息素会对自己起作用，可怒气却像潮水般退去了。Newt开始思考Thomas的话，他甚至开始觉得自己确实有些过分，他得承认说那些放荡的夜生活的破事有一定成分就是为了看见认真的Minho气的发疯又无计可施的窘态。他以为Minho不会伤害自己，他把他们十几年的友情压上台面，去追求一种刺激，好舒缓郁结在自己心中的焦虑。他招惹了一头愤怒的狮子，当它终于忍不住跳起来挠了自己时，又责怪它失控，其实自己才是始作俑者，才是那个糟糕的人。

Newt的呼吸变得平缓，身体放松，“抱歉，Brenda，还有你，”他抬眼看了看Minho，“我不该在你们面前说那些，那与你们无关。”

Minho受宠若惊地看了看Newt又看了看Brenda，最后视线停在Thomas脸上，像是想从那上面看出他刚刚用了什么魔法。

“哇哦……”Brenda赞许地看向Thomas，“我得说你真是个神奇小子，没人，从没有人能让Newt说出这种话，”她抱住Newt在他耳边陶醉地说，“我从没见过你这么坦率的样子，太可爱了，亲爱的，我喜欢你这样。”

“你太夸张了。”Newt嗔怒地想扯开黏在身上的Brenda却被她抱得更紧，Brenda踮起脚揉乱了Newt的头发，还在他的脸颊上吧唧吧唧亲了几口，“我爱你们这些男孩们。”

“亲爱的，我晚上能跟我们一起去夜店吗？”Brenda扭头期待得邀请Thomas。

“你甚至还不知道他的名字，也不知道他是谁？”Newt无语。

“有什么关系，我喜欢他。”Brenda不止让Minho没辙，Newt也只能闭上嘴站到一边。

“Thomas，谢谢你的邀请，我很愿意。”Thomas绅士地伸出手，Brenda用力地握住还亲昵的摇了摇，“你是Newt的小男朋友对吗？”她调皮地眨眨眼睛。Thomas愣了一下，心底里感觉自己喜欢这个误会。

“他是我姐姐的儿子。”Newt翻了个白眼，“还有，他才19，Brenda，”

“19岁正是血气方刚，你看见他的肌肉了吗，天，超迷人，”Brenda捏了捏Thomas的手臂，冲着Newt做了个“哇哦”的口型，“况且年龄在你那从来不是问题吧，你钓过更小的不是吗？”

Newt深吸一口气，她还真是不怕把场子弄尴尬。

“可惜了，我还蛮看好你的，Thomas，”Brenda仰头看着Thomas认真的一脸惋惜，“你和Newt很配，可惜你们是血亲，所以基本上也就没戏了。”

“压根就没戏好吗？”Newt摇着头不明白她从哪看出“他们很配”，他侧过头看向Thomas，用眼神警告他：“你晚上不许来，听懂了吗？”

“不，我还挺想去的。”Thomas人畜无害地冲Newt呲牙一笑，可Newt分明觉得这只小狼崽子就是在公然跟自己对着干。

“那我们晚上9点见喽，我和Minho先走了。”

Newt看着和Brenda和Minho挥手道别的Thomas的背影，不明白他的这个外甥干嘛总黏着自己，而不去找个和他年龄相仿的小屁孩谈谈恋爱上上床什么的。

算了，他反正成年了，如果他对“成年人的夜晚”有兴趣，那也没什么大不了的，虽然刚才他那招自己还想不通是怎么回事，不过他可不会让Thomas再多影响自己一丁点，他烦死了，今晚他要找男人，他要疯狂的Xing爱。他压根不在乎Thomas还是谁谁谁对自己的关注，反正男人们女人们总会盯着他，想揍他，或者想上他，或者两者一起……Newt嘴角弯起漂亮的弧度，是的，一向如此。


	3. 《Teen Wolf ALPHA》番外 First Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minewt（Minho，Newt）  
> 大学时的那些事

“我能把门关上吗？”

Minho摸摸鼻子看着一旁整理行李箱的Newt，  
“咱们都快变成动物园里的猴子了，每个人经过都要好奇地看一下，我发誓有人已经假装从门前经过不止一趟了，”他探过身压低声音，“我想他们甚至私下有赌局，赌咱们最快用多久就会搞在一起。”

Newt站起身，Minho松了一口气，这男孩的裤子也太低了，虽然他上身只搭配了一件最平常的素色衬衫，但是若隐若现的腰线让自己根本移不开眼睛，而且，这张天使一样的小脸配上那两条笔直的长腿还有让人蠢蠢欲动的妖孽身材，Minho发誓自己从没这么纠结过，一方面他觉得自己像个LianTong癖内心充满了罪恶感，另一方面，他全身都在叫嚣着想把这个迷人的Omega占为己有，狠狠的吻他那张小嘴，蹂躏他，对他做一切下流的事。

“如果你关上门，他们就会觉得咱们马上要开始搞了，”  
Newt嘴角挂着一个促狭的微笑，他假装思考了一下，  
“要我说，管他们的，关上门吧，我也快被看得腻歪死了。”

Minho一把推上了寝室的房门，挡住了那些让他后背发毛的窥探和玩味的目光，他向面前的金发男孩伸出手，  
“Minho，很高兴认识你。”

Newt双手背在身后，靠着床头的柜子没有动，  
“你是出于礼貌？还是真的觉得这里有人会不认识你？橄榄球队长，学生会主席，全校最性感的Alpha……我还遗漏了什么吗？学长？”

他歪歪头，露出纤细修长的脖颈，Minho的视线被它吸引住了，Newt挑着眼梢盯着他，他当然知道眼前的人是谁，也明白那是什么意思。

“好吧，我想我们确实可以省略这一步了。”

Minho优雅地贴近Newt，衬衫绷紧在他健美的肌肉上随着他的每一步起伏，强壮、迷人，宛如一只踱步去享受美食的猎豹，直到他们之间几乎没有距离，  
“我听那帮兄弟说你和学校里每一个男生都上过床，Newt……”

他的嘴唇描摹着Newt白皙的脖颈，天，这只Omega的味道简直太香了。

“并不是‘每一个’”

Newt的手指挡在Minho厚实的胸膛上，他轻巧地从Minho的控制下逃脱，气息一丝不乱地站在他身旁不远处，  
“鉴于我们至少要在一起住一整年，有些规矩还是先定下来比较好。”

Minho不知道Newt是怎么做得到，通常当他靠近那些Omega女孩，她们只会红着脸软倒在自己怀里，温柔而甜蜜，而这个小家伙，就像只阴晴不定的狐狸，一面晃着迷人的尾巴勾引他，一面又对他露出牙齿，他困惑地站在原地，  
“我以为你想要……”

Minho有点窘迫地摸了摸鼻子，他站直身体，  
“没问题，我尊重你的决定。”

作为Alpha，保护Omega不受伤害是他们的天性，Minho从小就是这么被教育长大的。如果Newt想要他，他当然愿意满足他，太愿意了，不过，如果Newt现在还不想要，他可是个绅士，而且他压根不缺床伴，想上他的床的人多着呢。Minho很乐意完全把决定权交给Newt，因为这是个好Alpha理所应当做到的。

不知道为什么Newt倒像是对他的绅士举动不那么欣赏，他嘴角的那丝嘲讽并没有逃过Minho的眼睛，  
“当然，谢谢你，这么照顾我的感受。”  
Newt甩甩头发，  
“我们可以F**k，不过我通常不跟同一个家伙F**k两次，所以，接下来的一年我们的相处可能就会有点……尴尬，或者，我们可以就住在一起，然后各玩各的，你觉得呢？”

“兔子不吃窝边草，哈？”  
Minho撇撇嘴，  
“OK，我没问题，各玩各的挺好，”

他眯着眼给了Newt一个迷死人的微笑，  
“如果你哪天想上我的床了，记住我随时欢迎。”

Newt这才伸出手，  
“成交。”  
Minho握住他的。

 

Minho和Newt的相处堪称和睦，Newt是个没什么麻烦事的好室友，晚上也基本不在寝室住，如果算上Minho外宿的时间，他们的寝室的利用率可以排在全校最低了，大概。

他们所在的Pominer大学也采用学分制，学生在2到4年内自由选课，看似相当自由，其实能从这里毕业却并不容易，Pominer最出名的是学生超高水准的毕业设计，有些在国际知名的比赛中获奖，有些接受风投的注资创造并凝聚了巨大的财富，有些甚至改变了行业的格局和人们的生活。这些创业成名的优秀的毕业生一届又一届地拉高了Pominer的水准和地位，让这间大学在这二三十年间成为了英格兰最令人景仰和向往的圣地，学生的压力自然也不小，他们差不多从入学开始就得选题，组建自己的小组，吸收人才，才可能在两三年的时间里做出可以交付的作品或有潜力的课题和研究成果。

Minho和Newt的专业相同，但他们并没有在同一个Team，Minho在开发一款游戏，据他所知，Newt加入了Ben的团队，他们也在开发一款社交工具软件。他们都很忙，每年只有一次毕业发表的机会，而时间就是金钱，每个人都希望能早一点拿到学位。

 

Newt晚上回来脸色很不好，这并不常见，他总是一副什么都无所谓的样子。

“Ben就是个白痴！”

Newt扑倒在床上用力捶打着枕头，像个受伤的小兽，绝望又愤怒。Minho压根没法对他置之不理，Alpha的本能让他没法忽视一个受伤的Omega，而且他喜欢Newt，他聪明又迷人，没法让人不喜欢，他们相处了几个月，Minho基本已经看透了他，一个嘴巴不饶人但是心肠柔软的小家伙。外人只能看见Newt风流浪荡的一面，Minho觉得自己很幸运，和Newt住在一起让他得以了解到他还有超级认真、乖巧温柔的另一面。

“怎么了？你气得像个冒烟的火车头。”

Minho做到床边，手掌贴在Newt的背上温柔的摩挲，Newt像鸵鸟一样把头埋进床单里只是拼命摇头坚持不做声，Minho没办法，伸长手臂将他翻过来，结果看见一张憋得通红的小脸，眼角也是红的，  
“不是吧，你哭了？”  
居然有事能让Newt气到哭，这可不是小事。

“我才没哭！”  
Newt飞快地用手背蹭了一下眼睛，Minho看着他孩子气的动作，心软成了一块融化的奶油，他爬上床躺在Newt身边伸手搂住他，缓缓地释放出自己的信息素包裹住他，Newt的呼吸变得顺畅了，他不自在地用肩膀撞了一下Minho，想从他怀里挣脱出去，  
“用不着你安慰我。”

Minho连动都没动，他收紧手臂更紧地抱住这个别扭的小孩，轻柔缓慢地摇晃着他，  
“告诉我，Newt。”

Newt不再挣扎，窝在Minho胸前闷闷地嘟哝，  
“我在Ben的组里呆了两个月了，他就会让我干些打杂的零活，”

“你是新生，又是新加入的，这很正常。”

“我知道，所以我什么也没说，就好好做那些他让我做的事，等着他把‘真正’的活儿分给我。”

“嗯，然后呢？”

“然后他上周终于给我安排了，给了我一部分画面渲染的功能，”Newt像只兔子从Minho身边跳起来，伸出手从背包里掏出两张纸递给他，“就是这个。”

Minho快速浏览了一下，没什么太大的难度，挺符合新生水准的活儿，是有些简单，但也还好。

“你做完了？”

“我两天就做完了。”Newt气鼓鼓地瞪着Minho，就像Minho突然变成了Ben，“这又没什么难度，我检查了几遍也就用了3天。”

“哇哦，”Minho的赞叹真的发自内心，对于一个新生，3天真是个不错的成绩了，要是他的话也不一定能用这么短的时间做完这么多活儿，何况Newt还测试了几遍。

“Ben不满意吗？”

“我前天把代码给了他，然后一直等他给我新的活儿，到了今天我都没得到他的回复，就去问他，”  
Newt的眼神变得愤怒，  
“他根本还没看，他说他忙着做一个别的功能，当我说想帮忙，你知道那个混蛋说什么吗？”

“？”Minho几乎能猜到Ben说了什么蠢话。

“他说这不用我担心，他会和Frypan‘搞定’它，我只需要做好我的部分，然后我告诉他我已经做完了，他可以给我更多的活儿，我想要帮忙，那个白痴对我说我就只需要做这么多就行了！”

Newt盘着腿面朝Minho坐在床上，拳头攥得紧紧的，  
“用那个白痴的原话来说，‘你已经做得很好了，剩下的就交给我们Alpha吧。’”

Minho不相信Ben居然真的蠢到说了这么过分的话，显然他就是这么蠢，所以Newt才会这么生气。他坐起身靠在床头，看见Newt的大眼睛里又蓄满了泪水，他知道Newt不甘心、委屈，Omega受到区别对待不是一天两天了，Minho知道Omega和Alpha并没有什么不同，在每个群体里都有聪明优秀的头脑和蠢货，就像Newt和Ben，但是整个人类社会依然会“保护”Omega，有些贴心的规则对于敏感的人们来说也会构成冒犯，比如学院规定了每个Team里Omega的比例不得低于20%，每年的获奖作品中由Omega主创的比例不得低于35%等等……很多人会觉得，对这种人性化的限制不但不知感恩还感到气愤的Omega简直是不可理喻的被害妄想症。但是Minho认为，没有人会无缘无故地觉得被冒犯，如果人们感觉到了，那冒犯就真实存在，不能要求敏感的人“不用那么敏感”，而是要竭尽全力去解决这些问题。当然，问题的解决要从两方入手，这不容易，特别是对于Newt这样“超级难搞”的Omega，Ben的话不仅称不上“体面”甚至让人替他感到羞愧，Minho完全理解Newt的感受。可问题是，他不知道自己该怎么办？

Newt垂下头，抱着膝盖缩成一小团，  
“我是自作自受，对吗？”

“哈？”Minho皱紧眉头不知道他从哪里得出这个荒谬的结论。

“我跟Ben做过，还有Frypan……”  
Newt他垂下视线用睫毛遮住眼睛，  
“那时刚开学，我甚至都不认识他们，连名字都不知道。反正总有人找上我，我就……跟那些男孩做了。”

Minho的胃里一阵翻腾，每次听见Newt说这些都让他想杀人。

“后来是Ben主动来找我进组的，他就像不记得那时候的事，我以为他是看中了我的成绩，”  
Newt的声音从没像现在这样无力过，  
“可是，我总觉得他们都看不起我，轻视我……他们经常用那种彼此明了，当我看不懂的眼神互相交流，我讨厌那样。”

“他们后来有再来找你吗？”

Newt的睫毛抖动了一下，紧闭嘴唇，沉默了片刻，  
“我没有再答应和他们上床。可那也不会有什么不同，在他们眼里我就是床上那个对他们献媚，敞开身体的Omega。”

“所以，我是自作自受。”Newt彻底把脸埋进了手臂里。

Minho不知道Newt对性的认知是否有偏差，他不知道是什么让Newt觉得作为Omega在性事中臣服于Alpha之下是种屈辱，也许是Ben或其他男孩对待Newt的方式？或者别的什么。Minho对他的每一个床伴都没有丝毫轻视之意，她们甜蜜美好，让他如同置身天堂，性在他眼里是肮脏又圣洁、堕落又高尚的美好的事，一种彼此的尊重的天性的释放。

他不懂为什么Newt会那么想，这也不奇怪，他确实也没像Newt一样跟那么多人上过床，也许太多了，特别对于Newt这样心思敏感的Omega，那些一星半点的黑暗累积起来，就会逐渐形成巨大的阴影。这是一个如此难解的困境，Minho希望自己知道如何解开它。

Minho看着Newt，他现在非常想和这个男孩做爱，是的，他想好好爱Newt，想告诉他自己对他的渴望和膜拜，想地吻遍他的全身，把满腔的爱意注入他的身体，想把他融化进自己的血肉里来安抚他。  
但是，Minho同时觉得现在抱Newt会破坏他们之间的一切，他会斩断Newt的退路，逼他进入绝境，他不觉得这个让自己心脏疼痛的男孩这一刻需要的是一场狂热的Xing爱，他需要的不是一个压倒他让他更沮丧的Alpha，只是一个喜欢作为人的他的忠实的朋友。

Minho压抑住蠢动的欲望，伸出大手揉了揉Newt的头发，他捧起Newt的脸，  
“听着，你没做错任何事情。离开Ben那里。你可以自己创建一个Team，我会帮你。”

Newt定定地望着Minho，他咬住了嘴唇，用力到Minho担心他会把它咬破，下一秒，他像孩子一样扑进Minho的怀里，肩膀剧烈的颤抖，死命搂紧了Minho的后背，Minho很快感觉到肩膀传来一阵温热的潮湿，他按住Newt的头，抚摸他，安慰他，用同样的姿势抱住他轻轻摇晃他。

他知道自己做出了正确的选择。

 

Newt在专业方面绝对是个天才，Minho给他看了自己的迷宫游戏的设计，Newt几乎立刻就指出了他一直烦恼的几处漏洞，还给了他一些他从Alby那没听过的建议。

“Newt，不如，你加入我的Team怎么样？”

“不，如果你需要我的建议或者帮助，我很愿意帮忙，但是……”  
Newt绞着手指不看Minho，“你还有其他成员，而我，名声并不太好，”他终于肯抬起头看着Minho了，“我不想给你惹麻烦。”

“你永远不会是我的麻烦，Newt，”Minho严肃地说，“我邀请你，因为我需要你！不瞒你说，我们一直缺人手，可是没人能达到要求，你应该看得出来，我的眼光可不是一般的高，”Minho朝Newt眨了眨眼，终于把逗笑了。

“而且，那是我的Team，不管谁有意见，我才是说了算的那个人。”他自信的挺起胸。

Newt知道Minho不是在开玩笑，噢，Alpha，有时你不得不说他们的专制和强势也很迷人。

“如果你能别像对待Omega一样对待我……”

“我保证会像使唤Alpha一样使唤你，喔不，Supper Alpha怎么样？只要你别去举报我虐待劳工。”

Newt翻了个白眼，“Supper Alpha是什么鬼？”

“那，Alpha plus？Alpha Go？”

“谢谢你，Minho……”

 

第二天，Minho就把Newt介绍给了他的组员，Winston和Chunk很欢迎他，Alby虽然没说什么但Newt看出他并没有很高兴Minho的决定。Newt决定心无旁骛地只专注在项目上。

《The Maze Runner》 是个非常有魅力的游戏，设计精巧，潜藏着非常多的分支和反转，但是它的递归算法层次不够深，Newt非常希望能加深它，那会使游戏的变化出现指数级的增长，大大增加复杂度和可玩性，他把想法以及算法的雏形交给了Minho，Minho在他们Team内提出了改版计划，升级后的《TMR》简直让人耳目一新。Newt还提议把闭合游戏改为开放式游戏，公开部分接口开放用户自由编程设计关卡，他甚至给游戏添加了一个社区，玩家可以在里面分享自己的设计、攻略或者只是结识点新朋友。他的每个点子都那么令人惊喜，他们共同疯狂地升级和完善着《TMR》，五个人完全沉浸在了创造中，就这样2个月后，《The Maze Runner》beta版终于release了，比计划整整提前了两周，而且功能增加了300%。

 

Newt洗完澡出来时看见Minho独自站在他们的阳台上，他走过去。

“嘿，Newt，”Minho把从旁边拿出一只新杯子倒满酒递给他，Newt注意到那里早就准备了两只酒杯，“我们得喝一杯。”

“你在等我？”Newt喝下半杯酒，酒味醇厚甘甜，他知道这一瓶价格应该不菲。

“嗯。我猜你可能想要出去，所以希望在那之前能跟你喝一杯，顺便感谢你。”

Newt确实想出去，他这两个月几乎没有夜生活，项目占据了他整个时间，现在告一段落了，Final Version要再几个月才交付，他可以放松一下。

“不，是我要谢谢你，Minho，这两个月是我最快乐的两个月，能和你们一起工作，是我的幸运。”

Minho笑着看着Newt什么也没说，只是用他的大手揉乱了那头还滴着水的金发，他没注意到Newt躲闪的时候绯红了耳朵和脸颊。

“今天Alby跟我说‘以后你别再让Minho替你讲那些点子了，你可以自己讲出来。’”

Newt把两只胳膊支在阳台的栏杆上，下巴搭在上面眯着眼看着马上就要消失的落日，小脸被夕阳映得发红，他满足地弯起嘴角，“我还一直以为他讨厌我呢。”

“我早就跟你说过你可以直接把那些好主意讲出来，而不用通过我。”

“我不知道，以前我那样做的时候，那些Alpha经常被激怒，好像Omega不应该有什么‘好主意’，其实我不在乎谁来讲，只要它们被采用了，我就满足了。我懒得再招人讨厌了。”

“Alby不是那种Alpha，我不会和混蛋一起共事的。所以，他是怎么发现那些点子是你的？”

Newt憋着笑，“他说‘Minho那个蠢脑袋才想不出这些好主意。’”

Minho的肩膀垮下来，“我要开了他……”

太阳彻底落山了，Newt的视线变得昏暗，他的肩膀撞上了Minho的，不知道什么时候他们已经靠在了一起。

“你今晚能留下吗？”Minho的眼睛在夜色中闪闪发亮，像有星星落在里面。

Newt的嗓子发干，他不确定留下是不是对的，“你还有更多好酒吗？”

Minho走进屋，一只手端着台灯，一只手拿来了另外两瓶酒，得意地扬起下巴，“喝个痛快？”

Newt笑着点点头，管他的呢，现在什么也没法让他离开这个小破阳台了。

“我从没想过我们能相处得来。”Newt端着酒杯轻笑。

“嗯，那时候你浑身是刺，虽然你在勾引我，可我觉得你压根讨厌我。”

“我不讨厌你，也没勾引你。”

“是吗？我明明被你勾得欲火中烧，难道是幻觉？”

要不是Minho的调笑太爽朗，Newt差点以为他在暗示些什么，可是没有，他就只是在和自己聊天。

“你长得有点像我父亲。”

Minho夸张地冲他抗议，“我哪有那么老？”

Newt从口袋里掏出钱包打开，抽出那张一直夹在里面的全家福，那是他5岁的时候照的，所有人都在笑，他最喜欢的一张，递给Minho。

Minho仔细在灯光下看着那张照片，  
“好吧，我现在倒是有点不敢当了，你老爸真帅，帅到有点过分了。”

Newt点点头，“他是很有魅力。”

“旁边是你母亲对吧，你跟她长得一模一样，还有你的姐姐，她更像你父亲，反正你们一家子颜值逆天了。”

“我爸爸在我中学时去世了，我妈妈去年也去世了。”

Newt垂下视线，他不想面对Minho遗憾和心痛的眼神，他甚至有点抱歉要告诉Minho这些，只是他忍不住想向谁倾诉。  
Minho不出所料地张开双臂紧紧抱住了他，厚实温暖的胸膛传来有力的心跳，那是Newt需要的拥抱。

“我很遗憾。”Minho在他的耳边温柔地低声说。那比一切都让Newt感到安慰。

“一切都过去了，说说你。”

“我吗？”Minho想了想，“我有一个弟弟一个妹妹，我是家里的老大，还有一个老爸和一个老妈。”

“哦，真是详细的个人情报。”Newt挑着眉揶揄。

“可是我家真的是超级无敌普通，我都不知道该说什么……”Minho苦笑着，“嗯，让我好好想想……不，我真的没什么好料了。”

Newt猜想Minho的家里一定特别幸福，因为他就像个太阳，温暖又耀眼，就像在爱里泡大的一样。他口中的普通其实是自己的向往，连他Alpha的身份也是，Newt甩甩头，他这是怎么了，不是说好了不再心烦这些事了吗？  
“你毕业以后什么打算？”

随便他说点什么都好，而且Newt也确实有点想知道Minho的未来里有没有自己可以待在那里的小角落。

“嗯，我希望能把Maze正式发行，先要融资吧，然后如果能做成一个系列就更好了。”

他凑近Newt，“你和Alby还有Winston和Chunk，我们一起开间公司，你是我的CTO，怎么样？”

“没问题，只要你按时发薪水，我给谁打工都一样。”

“哦，好冷淡……”Minho故作伤心的捂住胸口。Newt帮他压了两下算作心脏复苏。

“然后呢？”

“然后？”Minho不解地侧过头窥探Newt的眼睛，Newt轻轻垂下睫毛挡住他的视线。

一丝微笑爬上Minho的嘴角，  
“然后我要找个颠倒众生的Omega，标记他，让他给我生一堆小崽子。”

他侧过头趁Newt不知道，满意地看着他越来越红的脖颈。

“颠倒众生哈？”Newt嗤笑他，“颠倒众生的Omega可能不会只守着你一个Alpha喔。”

“那正好。”出乎意料的回答让Newt不禁抬起头。

“我想要开放式婚姻。”

开放式婚姻并不罕见，毕竟让一个人终身只和另一个人做爱简直有违人道，特别是Alpha，婚姻制度在逐渐消亡，是否对彼此忠贞不再是一种标准，而成为了一种选择，Newt不会古板到觉得开放式婚姻有任何不妥，但是身体却一点点冷了下来。

Minho没发现Newt的变化，酒精和旖旎的夜晚让他放松，“我想得很清楚，我没办法一辈子只和一个人SEX，而且我也不想束缚我的伴侣，还好，现在接受开放式婚姻的人越来越多了，可能大家都慢慢开始发现，压抑自己的本能和欲望有多难多荒谬了吧。”

“是啊……我们都得选择让自己开心的方式活下去不是吗。”Newt将手中的酒一饮而尽。

 

Minho不知道是自己的错觉还是Newt真的在躲着自己，虽然Newt以前就常常夜不归宿，但一连十天不回来真的前所未见。他们只能在教室擦肩而过，下了课Newt就像兔子一样跑没了影，可是Alby也好Chunk也好他们都在如常地和Newt见面，探讨软件改版的事，完全没有和自己一样的感受。

他想念Newt，想念他的味道，他讨厌现在他们的房间，里面只有自己的信息素，孤零零的。

他想揉乱那头细软的金发，想触摸他光滑微凉的肌肤，他想念把他拥入怀里时加速的心跳，想念Newt的大眼睛只被自己的身影填满的满足感。

他打Newt的手机没人接听，给他留言，只读不回，Minho烦躁得挠头，这时手机“叮咚”一声响，他扑过去抓起来却发现是Alby的留言。

Minho看着Alby的留言，眼睛越瞪越大，“Shit！！！！！”他抓起外套冲出了房间。

 

“我死定了！”

如果可能Minho真不想在这种情况下见到Newt，他就站在自己眼前，一脸的烟酒过度和睡眠不足，陪着他站在医院的病房外。

“Alby的手至少要1个月才能动，我死定了，死得透透的。”Minho想做只鸵鸟，逃避现实。

“他的活儿我们分着做，还有20天才到Deadline，能赶得及。”Newt坐在Minho身边，手掌搭在他的膝盖上。

Minho抬起头可怜巴巴地望着Newt。Newt狠狠地冲他点头，“一定来得及！”

接下来的日子里Newt再也没去过夜店，不，不止是夜店，他们和Winston连三餐都是靠Chunk买回来，三个人从来没这么狼狈过，Minho已经不记得自己多久没刮过胡子了，他看着Newt也和自己差不多，其实能看见Newt的胡子还是挺新奇的，说实在的，Newt全身上下都美得冒泡，不过他跟胡子？10000%不搭！Minho怀疑Newt连镜子都没时间照，他也不敢提醒他。Winston更是连澡都不洗，但是Minho觉得他们压根也不在乎了，反正每天睁开眼睛就是赶进度，直到脑子被掏空就一头栽倒睡过去。

就这样，他们终于在第18天，甚至提前2天，把FinalVersion所有的软件打好了包，连带Guide和Sample都完全准备好了，Chunk还贴心的做了2版备份。他们完成了！

Alby是五个人中最开心的，剩下的四个人，很难说谁更开心一点，Minho送走了Winston和Chunk，看了一眼已经在床上睡得不省人事的Newt，他一头栽倒在自己的床上闭上了眼睛。

这一觉睡得昏天黑地，Minho再睁开眼睛时，要不是肚子咕咕叫，看着外面的一片黑，他都不相信自己整整睡了24个小时。Newt的床是空的，Minho有点怅然若失，他突然意识到他多渴望Newt在身边，只要他在，自己就觉得无所不能，如果看不见他，自己就会心神不宁胡思乱想，Newt像钻进了他的心里，他的心跳被他牵动。

他刮了胡子，洗了澡，吃完饭，抬头看看时间，刚刚午夜12点多，Newt如果去夜店了，现在应该玩得正嗨吧……

“咣当。”门被推开了，Minho吓了一跳，紧接着，他看见Newt一头栽倒在门口。

“OMG，Newt！”Minho冲上去扶起他，一股烈酒和精液的味道扑面而来，Newt的眉头紧皱，抓住Minho的手指也在剧烈的颤抖，什么地方不对劲……Minho的心一沉。

“扶我到床上去……”Newt的声音也在发颤，他蜷缩成一团，Minho小心翼翼地抱起他，右手却意外地摸到一片湿滑，同时一股血腥气冲进了他的鼻腔。

Newt的脸色苍白，嘴唇被咬出了深深的牙印。Minho看了看自己的右手，意料之中也让他无法接受的，他看见了一片殷红的血迹。

他把手搭在了Newt腰上，帮他解开了裤子，Newt只是别过脸并没有阻止他，他的腿间一片狼藉，Minho感到血液瞬间冲上头顶，他的胸膛剧烈地起伏，拼命攥紧拳头压抑住想杀人的冲动，“谁干的？”

Newt摇摇头，“两个混蛋。”他轻轻弓起背，将手指探进里面，那样子就像破碎的洋娃娃诡异又心酸，“他们放了东西在里面……”

Minho握住了他的手腕，“让我来。”

Newt无力地放松身体，手臂垂了下来，他阖上眼，默默地点了点头。

帮他清理了身体，上了药，Minho把他抱到了自己的床上，然后把那堆染着血和其他东西的床单塞进了垃圾桶。

Newt的睫毛不安的抖动着，空气里充斥着Minho压抑的混杂着各种情绪的信息素。

“我不可以吗？”Minho坐在床边，俯身看着他，没头没脑的一句问话，他相信Newt听得懂。

“和我不可以吗？”他的双手抓住Newt的肩头，拼命控制着放轻力道。

Newt睁开眼，眼前Minho的脸痛苦地扭曲着，让人心碎的目光充满困惑地直视着他。

“别这样，这只是偶尔的意外……”他不知道该怎么安慰这个痛苦的男人。

“我受不了！”Minho咆哮着低吼，“我受不了看见你这样，受不了你在我不知道的地方受伤害，受不了没法保护你，受不了你对我若即若离的态度，”

他紧紧抱住Newt，“我恨自己，爱一个不在乎我的人，你让我开心，更让我伤心，一次又一次让我难受得发疯。”

眼泪从Newt的眼睛里大颗大颗地滑落，他搂住Minho的脖子抬起头亲吻这个让他心碎的男人的嘴角，“对不起……对不起……”

Minho拉开他，紧紧盯着Newt哭得不能自已的小脸，“你爱我，对吗？说你爱我。”

Newt的嘴唇颤抖，他努力想说些什么却开不了口。

Minho再也不想等了，他俯下身，吻住了这个让他爱到骨子里的男孩，这是他们之间第一次亲吻，他吻得又慢又深，像是要将Newt融化一般温柔又凶狠地吸吮着他的舌头，舔舐他的齿列，将自己填满Newt的口腔，他们的胸膛挤压在一起，Minho的手指伸进Newt的金发中，他抚摸着他的脖颈、肩膀，他松开了Newt的嘴唇，啃咬他小巧的下巴，喉结，Newt喘息着、细碎的呻吟着，像Minho渴望着他一样渴望着Minho。

“我要标记你。”

Minho在Newt耳边用他沙哑的嗓音宣告他对这个男孩的所有权。他的牙齿接近了Newt脖子上的腺体，舌尖舔舐过勃动的脉搏，“我要你。”

Newt突然挣扎起来，他用力退缩着Minho沉重的身体，“不！别这么做！”

Minho抓住他的手腕扣在头顶，他的瞳孔变大，颜色变得比黑色还要幽深，他稍稍抬起身体，看进Newt的眼睛里，“不，我会标记你。”

“不，Minho……求你，求求你……”Newt的哀求让Minho动摇，他的坚持让他心碎，Minho眼中的坚定被痛苦取代，他别开头，松开了紧扣住Newt的手腕，“你不想要我……”他坐起身，不再看Newt，他要离开他。

“Minho……”Newt挣扎着坐起来从身后紧紧抱住了男人的背，“不，不是你想的那样。”

没什么比沉默更让人难受，Minho阖上眼，他不知道原来心脏可以痛到让人不能呼吸，他的Omega不想要他，虽然他那么爱他，但是Newt不想被他标记。

Newt伏在Minho的背上抽泣，他泣不成声，一句话也说不出来，Minho终于转回身抱住了他，他亲吻着Newt的额头，轻轻地拍着他的背帮他顺气，他依然那么痛苦，可他更不能忍受Newt受苦。

Newt终于能开口了，“我，我的父亲，他不是自然死亡的，他是被我的，母亲刺伤的，”他说得断断续续，磕磕巴巴，“我的母亲自杀，自杀了……但是被救回来了，一直住在精神病院里，直到她也死了……”

Minho知道Newt的父母在他上大学前都过世了，但他不知道事实的真相这么揪心，他想不通为什么Newt和他说起他的父母，但他愿意听Newt说下去，Minho有种预感，这是可能是Newt第一次向别人说起这段往事，而且，也是他第一次向别人敞开心，袒露自己。

“我的父亲，他有很多很多女人，可我的母亲没办法接受，他们，他们一直吵架，母亲越来越歇斯底里，父亲越来越暴躁，我和姐姐，我们很害怕，我恨他，恨他不能只爱我妈妈一个人，也恨她，恨她不能干脆一点放手，他们死了，我反倒觉得解脱了……”Newt收紧了手指，他靠在Minho的胸口上，“可是，我，我和妈妈很像，”

他抬起眼睛，“你也说我们很像。”

Minho记得他说过Newt和他的母亲非常像。

“我爱你……”Newt轻声却坚定的说，“你是我爱上的第一个Alpha。”

他看向Minho，眼睛像水晶般透明，里面充满了甜蜜的情意和痛苦的挣扎，  
“可是我害怕，我不能接受和别人分享你，我怕我会变成我妈妈那样，我会折磨你，伤害你，我……”

他惊恐失措地喘息，就像看到了可怕的画面一样脸色苍白。

Minho终于明白了，明白了Newt为什么明明爱自己却要拒绝自己，  
“我可以为你改变，宝贝。”他捧起Newt的脸，郑重地发誓，  
“我会为你改变，我愿意改变，如果你希望我只爱你一个人，那我发誓，我会只爱你，忠贞不二。我爱你。”

Newt的脸色并没有因为Minho真挚的话语改变，他的眼中依然充满了绝望，他抬起手指捂住了Minho的嘴唇，  
“不，别发誓。我相信你。”他摇摇头，  
“可我不要你为我改变，我不要你为了我痛苦一生，那不是你真正的样子，你不会快乐的。”

Minho知道Newt说的是对的，悲怆铺天盖地地漫上他的心，他抓起Newt的手放在唇边，不停地亲吻它，他不能再去吻这个男孩，他给不了他承诺，他没有资格再去吻他。

“你是第一个我想要标记的Omega。”他不知道这句话是不是足够表达自己的心，但是Newt笑了，他懂了。

“我爱你，Minho。”

“我也爱你，Newt。”

Newt靠在Minho的怀里轻轻问他，“你会一直陪着我对吧？”

Minho收紧手臂抱紧他，“你知道你说了一句多残忍的话吗？”他叹了一口气，缓慢而坚定地许诺，“我会一直陪在你身边，Newt，I Promise。”

The End


End file.
